Under the Mistletoe
by wearebulletproof
Summary: Iruka never liked Christmas. He spent is alone every year. But one man showed him that even something as warm as true love can be found in the coldest weather. KakaIru. One-shot. I know it's not Christmas, or even winter yet, but oh well e u e


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or KakaIru. And I know it's not Christmas and not even winter yet but I thought of this and thought it'd be cute...didn't want to wait for winter either.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"C'mon sensei!" Naruto complained, taking his elder by the arm and gently wiggling it. The elder male blinked a little, surprised that he was older than the other because of the way he is acting. "You have to come out with us! It isn't going to be fun without you." The elder pondered a bit and scrunched his nose a little. "Sensei please." Naruto's voice was now soft at a more desperate tone. "Iruka-sensei, please just come out there with us. It's Christmas Eve, and I want to spend it with you."

Iruka never really liked Christmas. He hated the snow. He hated the carolers and the stories about Santa Claus. It all reminded him of his childhood with his parents, and how he spent every Christmas alone except for this year. Thanks to Naruto dragging him out of the house...

"You'll be spending Christmas with me and everyone else." Iruka replied, really not in the mood to go out there. Naruto sighed, still holding his arm.

"I don't care! You can't just sit in here all day while we're out having fun! I know you miss your family, sensei. But we're each others family, setting everything else aside. Iruka, come out there and have fun with us." Naruto continued to beg. Iruka was silent. He looked out of the window and watched the rest of Team 7 happily do a snowball fight with Team 9. Even Kakashi was there.

The snow was perfect today, Iruka had to admit. It was Christmas Eve, after all. According to Sai, him and his family would usually have a snowball fight on Christmas Eve as a part of a small family tradition. It did look like fun, too.

"Alright." Iruka said, sprouting happiness in Naruto. "Alright, tell them I'll be out in 5 minutes." Naruto nodded and hugged Iruka tightly before he ran outside.

"Guys! I convinced him to come out!" He shouted as he ran out the door. Iruka blinked, a bit startled, before he chuckled and shook his head. Iruka headed upstairs and slipped on his regular ninja clothes but with a pair of boots. Slipping on a pair of gloves, a scarf, and earmuffs, Iruka finished his wardrobe and walked outside. As soon as he closed the door and turned around, a snowball hit his chest. Iruka blinked in surprise and looked up, seeing the others looking at him with a smile.

"It's about time you showed up!" Ten Ten cheered, grunted slightly as Neji tackled her before kissing her nose. Rock Lee rolled his eyes and smiled softly at Iruka.

"You're on our team. We're missing one. Naruto and the rest of Team 7, however, wanted to go against you." Lee said. Iruka's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Kakashi, who grinned shamelessly.

"Payback for you being stubborn." Kakashi replied. Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, who tossed a snowball in the air before catching it. Kakashi chuckled and put up two fingers in a peace sign. Iruka rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"You threw the snowball at me?" He said. Kakashi nodded with a grin that was hidden under his mask. "Oh, you're going to get it alright!" Kakashi exclaimed as Iruka suddenly hurled a snowball at him, hitting him directly in the forehead. Kakashi blinked before he grinned a little and threw one back. Iruka ducked, grabbed two snowballs in the pile, before running to hide behind a tree. He smiled as he watched the snowballs fly in the air, hitting a few people. Happy giggles and laughter began filling the air around them.

Kakashi saw an opening the branches. He silently walked over to the tree and hit Iruka in the side of the head with the snowball. Iruka gasped and whirled around, yelling out his name. Kakashi chuckled and ran off.

"Get back here! Hey!" Iruka shouted and ran after him. Kakashi swerved around Sakura and exclaimed as he got tackled by Iruka. He landed on his back in the snow with a panting Iruka over him. Kakashi blinked up at him before he chuckled. He took Iruka by his arms and sat up, causing Iruka to straddle his hips and blink down at him, confused. A deep blush formed on Iruka's cheeks as Kakashi began leaning in. Blinking rapidly, he felt a pair of lips press against his nose.

"You look like Rudolph." Kakashi said. "Got that red nose of yours. It's cute, actually." Iruka blinked before he puffed his cheeks out and stuffed two handfuls of snow into Kakashi's face.

"Can it."

* * *

"Want some hot chocolate?" Hinata asked with a smile. She showed up a while ago and invited everyone to the Hyuga estate for a celebration. Iruka looked up and nodded. "There are some fresh cups in the kitchen. Naruto and Kakashi are making them. You're welcome to go grab some, sensei!" Iruka smiled at her before he climbed out of his chair, walking into the kitchen. He noticed Kakashi putting a dab of whip-cream on Naruto's nose, causing Naruto to growl and do the same to Kakashi. A strange wave of jealousy hit Iruka but as Kakashi turned around, Iruka forced a smile on.

"Having fun?" He said, walking further into the kitchen. Naruto huffed before giving Kakashi a look.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called from the living-room. "Are you done in there yet...? Rock Lee went out to get some Ramen." Naruto beamed and grabbed two cups of hot chocolate. He bowed his head at Kakashi and Iruka before walking out of the living-room. Iruka chuckled and shook his head a little. He got to Kakashi's side and watched him stir some hot chocolate mix into a steaming cup of water.

"I know you like yours with mini marshmallows." Kakashi said as he continued looked up and blinked. "I remembered. You'd always complain about the hot chocolate having no marshmallows, yet you'd be so happy when it would have mini ones in it."

"Ah," Iruka said, a little embarrassed, as he rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, thanks for remembering." Kakashi smiled softly and looked up at him. "Can I have a little whip-cream, too?" Kakashi nodded and grabbed the can.

"In all honesty," Iruka said as he took the cup from Kakashi. "I'm happy I get to spend the holidays with you." Kakashi blinked up at Iruka as he took a soft sip of the hot liquid, a little whip-cream getting on his upper lip. Kakashi smiled and wiped it off with his thumb, causing Iruka to blush. "Since my parents died," Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "I'd always spent Christmas alone." Kakashi took Iruka's hand and lead him to the doorway of the living-room. Iruka looked at the rest of Team 7, 8, and 9 happily engrossed in a conversation around the fireplace. The tree was beside them in the corner of the room with a bunch (and I mean a bunch) of presents under it and on top of the sofa.

"Well, you're not alone this time." Kakashi said softly. "I've never felt this warm before...I feel like everyone here is my family now." Iruka looked up when he felt something touching the top of his head. Mistletoe. Kiba thought it would be cute if there would be a mistletoe hanging in the living-room doorway, since everyone there had someone they loved.

Kakashi smiled and put his cup down before taking Iruka's cup. Iruka blinked and watched Kakashi set the cup down beside his.

"It's Christmas Eve." Kakashi said as he took Iruka's hips in his hand and pulled him closer. Iruka's eyes slightly widened as Kakashi reached up with his other hand, slipping his mask down. "Everyone deserves happiness." Kakashi leaned in and pressed his lips to Iruka's, making Iruka's heart flutter. The kiss was innocent, almost delicate.

He was in love with the silver-haired man in front of him. He had been for a while. But finding true love on Christmas wasn't on his bucket list. To Iruka, love was silly and for children. But, seeing Kakashi for the first time made Iruka realize that anything can happen, even in the coldest weather.

Kakashi gently pulled away, only to look into Iruka's eyes. Iruka looked back into his before he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Kakashi closed his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips, and held Iruka to him, hugging his waist softly.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as she saw them in the doorway. "It worked! I can't believe it worked! Neji and Lee, you owe us 10 bucks!" Neji and Lee groaned as Sakura high-fived Kiba.

"You know," Iruka whispered as he gently pulled away from the kiss. "Christmas isn't such a bad holiday after all."

* * *

the end

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of KakaIru. Again, I know it's not winter nor Christmas yet but I really wanted to write a KakaIru version of this. I have a KaiBaek (from EXO) on asianfanfics version but hey it's good to experiment in a new ship, right?**


End file.
